


The Damned and Divine

by Asmodee



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: :'), ?? - Freeform, Action, And leonardo's, Btw this is only a test post to see if this has any potential, Drama, F/M, He's a cinnamon roll he just wants to be happy, Love, Rip leonardo, Rip my soul 2k16, Romance, SINnamon roll, TMNT, Turtles, because why not, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodee/pseuds/Asmodee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a regular day in New York like? For Leonardo,  it usually means eating pizza with his brothers, fighting bad guys, and saving damsels in distress from alley ways. Except, Leo isn't in New York anymore. Right now, he's a mess in both body and mind, and somehow at the mercy of two siblings from Connecticut. Supposedly, this would be a down point in his life. But, maybe, it's not all bad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best way to meet someone is by crashing your car into them

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've posted on AO3. I actually wrote this all the way back last year, and my writing style has changed since then?? I think. Either way, I had also written the second chapter last year, so if people like this or if I get bored again I'll post that too.  
> If I have time I'll start writing it again (I'm on vacation so I have time) but there's no gaurantee I'll finish it. Knowing me I'm a HUGE procrastinator, so I probably won't :') but I'll try nonetheless.
> 
> If you liked this make sure to leave a Kudos or comment! It'll make my day if know at least one person liked this  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_"A person often meets his destiny on the road he took to avoid it." - Jean de La Fontaine_

 

 A dark storm had fallen over the lonely country side as it neared night. Cold rain splattered the warm ground, creating a fog that swirled with every gust of wind. The usual warm, spring night had become cold and unwelcoming.

 Leonardo dragged his bare feet across the muddy ground as he followed the empty country road. He rubbed his head. Another headache. It was probably from the pelting rain as it hit the ground like a million bullets, or the wind that was constantly howling in his ears. Then again, it could have been the fact he had been walking non-stop for days, even weeks without proper rest. The dark storm that had drenched him the minute it had come overhead didn't help either. Still, he had to keep going.

 It was becoming increasingly difficult to remember why he had even started this crazy journey in the first place, but the memories always loomed back. Leonardo was 20, hardly the eager mutant turtle he used to be. His days of crime fighting were long gone, and the silent years that followed were troubling. Maybe it was time to move on from the old sewers of New York. Raphael had already, and their bedridden and frail father was by no means one to argue. 

 Leonardo almost regretted leaving, but he hoped it was for the best. Besides, what else was left for him back in his old home? He dreaded to say it, but his family had begun to fall apart long ago. Everyone was older now with unyielding tension. Maybe it was too many battles; they had all seen too much. Even Michelangelo had lost much of his eccentric attitude. But all of that was in the past now.

 Right now, with Leonardo's dulled mind all he wanted was warmth. His soaked trench coat that he desperately held to his shivering body wasn't helping much. His scarf was a soggy bunch around his neck. How he would have loved a hot cup of cocoa, like he had when he was little. Anything to warm himself up. 

Leonardo's weak form stumbled along the road as he remembered those sweet memories. For a moment, he felt happy. These would be perfect thoughts for the end of his journey,  because he knew soon his legs wouldn't allow himself to take any more steps. He was dizzy and felt sick to stomach, even though it was empty. It hurt, but he was still content. Through the fog he began to see a white light. 

 This was it, Leonardo had thought. The light would come and his fantastic life would end, and what could he do about it? He stopped and took a deep breath as the light rolled closer to him. He closed his eyes and simply waited.

 At least it would be peaceful. He saved countless lives and he figured that would be good enough for his short life. Just him and the sound of rain. So why was there a horn blaring?

 Leonardo could remember a sudden knock of pain, the sound of screeching tires and a few frantic yells. It was cold and dark, and those sweet memories of him and his brothers were quick to fade away. 

 And then he was gone.

  

* * *

 

 

 

The nearly vacant arcade echoed with the sounds of the old wheezing machines, covered in tarps, but the lights still danced through them. Dying fluorescent bulbs flickered and buzzed above the low room, keeping sections shrouded in shadows.

 It had been years since the arcade was shut down, abandoned, far away from its days of little children squealing through the aisles, pleading their parents for more tokens. However, above the mass of people who had forgotten the old place existed, there were still a few who found the time to visit the nostalgia. 

 A ringing laugh sounded through the still room, followed by a low whine of objection.

 "Pepper - no, not again - can't we play one game without you cheatin'?"

 Standing over one of the larger systems, the two childish young adults eyed each other with slightly amused faces - one more so than the other. 

 The one spindly boy named Andrew - with short cropped hair and bushy eyebrows - stood with his arms crossed as he attempted a disapproving look at his younger sister, one that did not last very long.

 Pepper, a small girl with a freckled face, looked under the rim of her hat at her brother Andrew, her lower lip jutting out to exagerate a pout.

 She saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, and she giggled when he pushed her hat down.

 "Okay, sorry," Pepper laughed, "But then I would never win. Seriously, how long have you been playin' this game?"

 "Too long," Andrew breathed, then he looked down and smirked at his sister. "How about we play that hunting game?" He offered.

 "No"

 "Pinball?"

 " _Definitely_ not."

 "Space invasion?"

 "Nope."

 "What about sitting in the truck while we see who can count the most birds?" 

 Pepper took a moment to answer, studying the dusty room around her with unnessicarity before she grinned.

 "Can we get ice cream?"

 Andrew sighed, shaking his head in mock disapproval while he led the way out into the sunny, spring day. It was windy, and Pepper had to hold her hat as they walked the short trip to the parlor.

 "Gonna be a rough storm tonight, huh?" Pepper mentioned uneasily as she watched the dark purple clouds roll over each other in the horizon. As if on queue, a clap of thunder boomed through the static air. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she rushed to the old, off white pickup truck, a familiar chocolate cone in her hand. She slammed the door behind her, the rusted hinges groaning in protest.

 "Hopefully it ain't too bad," Andrew frowned as he entered in the drivers seat, glancing with worry through the windshield. "I don't want the new seeds to be washed away."

 Pepper nodded absent mindedly,  instead watching the sun fall in the light sky. She wasn't too fond of storms, but as ominous and brooding as they were, she knew it was usually a good sign for farmers like her brother.

 "How are the crops coming, anyway?" Pepper asked, hiding a tinge of jealousy in her voice. She watched her brother slump his shoulders, knowing where she was leading the conversation.

 "How are the college applications coming?" Andrew countered with impatience. The air grew thick as they both fumed at each other, neither wanting to give.

 The two siblings were at a bit of an impasse. Pepper was a 19 year old girl fresh out of highschool, although she was too stubborn to continue her education. She was difficult, and ever since she graduated she refused to do anything except plead her brother to help work the crops on their farm. Something she had yet to fully accomplish.  

 Andrew, on the other hand, was a 24 year old highschool drop out, forced to work the family farm after the accident. He would have liked to get an education; get a high paying job and get a condo for him and his sister in the city. Farming wasn't his passion; it was financial support. So he couldn't understand for the life of him why Pepper was so incline to give up college to help him.

 Much to Peppers dismay, Andrew always refused to let her work the crops. However, she was persistent, and as temporary compromise she tended to the few cattle and poultry they had. But it never felt like enough for her, so she continued to stand her ground.

 Pepper heard Andrew sigh, long and frustrated, and she took a moment to glance at him. Her eyes met his, and a feeling of guilt washed over her.

 "What would mom and dad say?" Andrew grumbled, looking at his melting ice cream with a sudden distaste.

 “I don't know,” Pepper suddenly spat harshly, “They died when I was 7.” Immediatly,  she regretted speaking up. She knew she crossed the line, but she was was always sensitive on the subject of their parents. The two of them sat in a deafening silence for a while, aside from the occasional roar of the oncoming storm. 

 Pepper wiped her hands on her old pants and threw her napkin to the floor. She awkwardly looked around, hoping to find a way to lighten the mood.

 "6." She stated with slight satisfaction, and her brother's furrowed brows lifted slightly.

 "What?" He asked confused as he was pulled out of his thoughts, then giving a small huff as he realized it was about counting the birds. He threw his own napkin to the floor, and Pepper gave him a grim look as he suddenly turned the egnition, filling the still air with the loud, wheezy roar of the engine.

 "Can you at least promise me one thing?" Andrew asked in an almost pleading voice as they drove through the small country town. Pepper didn't answer, not fully able to trust her brother, but he continued anyway.

 "Please," he begged as he gripped the steering wheel, "At least get a job. Anything, as long as it ain't farmin'."

 Pepper squirmed under his intense gaze, and turned instead to watch the town disapate and open to the rolling fields. She took her time to answer, biting her bottom lip in worry. She didn't want her brother to think she was giving in, but his overwrought and confused eyes always gave her guilt. 

 She gave a short sigh of disapproval, but muttered "Fine." with a sympathetic look at her brother. She watched as his usual brooding face lifted into a smile, and he knocked her arm playfully.

 "Hey - cheer up," Andrew chimed, suddenly overly cheerful, "It ain't that bad. If you ask Emmett, I'll bet he'll even help you find somethin' you like doing."

 Pepper chuckled and shook her head. But if she really were to keep to her promise, talking to Emmett would really help. Especially since she had no idea how to get a job.

 The rest of the ride was relatively uneventful. Pepper was able to keep small conversation without bringing the mood down with their slight impasse. It was easy enough to please Andrew,  but hard to convince him, as Pepper well knew. She wished he wasn't so stubborn,  and she knew he wished that of her. 

 The oh-so-common sigh slipped past her lips again, as the sun finally set and the dreaded storm suddenly rained down with all its might on the warm ground. It drummed against the roof of the old truck fiercely, and the wipers struggled to keep the windshield clean. To add on to it, a fog had settled over the lonely country road, making it almost impossible to see.

 A fear that had already planted its self in Pepper a while ago had suddenly flared up again, and she felt her adrenaline start to flow.

 "Careful, alright?" Pepper cautioned, eyeing the slick, black road with skepticism. She gripped the sides of her seat, and unconsciously checked to make sure her seat belt was still on. She gave an irritated grumble when she heard her brother laugh, and squeaked in fear when he swiftly jerked the steering wheel left and right, teasing her.

 "Andrew!" Pepper whined, her voice shooting an octave higher. "You know I hate it when you do that!"

She stiffly turned her head to attempt a glare at him, and he gave out a low chuckle.

 "Relax," He replied nonchalantly, "There's nothing out here to even crash into. 'Cept maybe the telephone poles. "

 "Thanks for the image..." Pepper muttered sinking into her seat. She stared blankly out into the dark fog, feeling herself beginning to settle. Then out of no where, she saw it.

 Her eyes widened, and she barely had time to scream before it was too late. She heard the tires screech on the slippery roads, and the sickening crunch as the thing collided with the front of the truck and rolled off the hood.

 Pepper felt her own stomach roll out of place, and it wasn't entirely because of the airbag that had winded her. She had been lurched foward with incredible speed, feeling the seatbelt cut into her neck, then snap back into her seat. Then she was still. For what seemed like hours, she sat there, her heart racing in her ears and her breathing staggered. Her body wouldn't move, and all her mind could think was:

 " _Holy shit..._ " Pepper heard Andrew curse under his own heavy breathing. "Pepper? Pepper, you okay?" He suddenly mumbled out, and Pepper could feel a hand lightly shake her shoulder. 

 She blinked, suddenly aware of her surroundings. The air bag was deflating, and she noticed the cracks that spiraled out like a spiders web in the windshield. Past it, the blinking head lights illuminated the broken glass on the glossy black pavement like stars in the night sky.

 "M'okay" Pepper slurred trying to find her voice. She turned her head stiffly towards her brother, seeing the same amount of shock in his eyes that she felt. Slowly, she saw Andrew lift his arms around her and hold her gently. Pepper lifted her own around him, the movement feeling mechanic.

 Peppers mind was a haze, and she couldn't think straight. That was until a motionless lump in the middle of the road caught her eye. Something that looked eerily human like. Then her thoughts exploded.

 She gasped suddenly, letting go of her brother and stripping off her seat belt. Her stomach dropped with a queasy feeling as her mind filtered through the possibilities. Had they hit a person? _Killed them_ , maybe? Was it bloody?

 Pepper shivered at the last thought. She had never been good with blood, or storms for that matter. Tonight was not going so well for her.

 As her hand hesitated on the door handle,  she saw Andrew quickly open his own and rush outside, his footing uneven. Pepper watched from the safety of the truck as he stumbled a few meters toward the body, but then he paused, completely still.

 Pepper's face scrunched in confusion, and she struggled to see what Andrew was seeing. The way he stood there getting drenched by the downpour, stiff and unmoving, was unnatural. Her mind wanted to see his face; what he was thinking. Even more so to see the thing they crashed into.

 It didn't feel right as Pepper slowly opened her door, the cold damp air hitting her face like a wall. In an instant she was soaked, her clothes clinging to her small frame and her hair sticking to her face. The wind thrashed around her as she stumbled toward her brother, her legs rigid from the shock. The loud, sloppy splashes she made in her haste were none compared the sound of the torrential rain pounding in her ears as she made her way around the front of the truck. The headlights, she noticed with unease, showed a sickly swirl of red that was mixed with the rain. Pepper gulped, her throat raw with anxiety as she neared her brother.

 "Andrew?" She squeaked as she quickly glanced at him before squinting back at the black lump. As realization dawned on her, her eyes widened and she could begin to hear her heart beat over the rain.  The irregular thump pounded louder, and the blood drained from her face.

 "What..." She could barely hear Andrew speak in disbelief. 

 " _What is that thing?_ "

 

 

 


	2. The pasta is overcooked but you're resourceful either way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in my old writing style but ehhhhh I'll still post it  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Leonardo first noticed the bright light that shone through his closed eyes. He reminisced in the warm, soft feeling it gave on his cold body. The air was stuffy - but pleasant and aromatic - and reminded him of his home in the sewers. 

 Was this afterlife? Leonardo had never believed in such a thing, however he had hoped. It was warm and comfortable in this place, and his tired mind held a peaceful haze that made it seem so. Then, unexpectedly, he felt the pain. First in his head, then in every other part of his body. His muscles throbbed with the slightest movement, and each small breath made his lungs burn with an unbearable intensity. 

 Maybe this was hell, leonardo's mind thought with growing awareness. After all, he was monster - one of the damned - he would never be worthy of such a paradise as heaven. He really began to believe that as he lay, paralyzed in pain. That is until he heard the voice; soft and melodic, sing out from somewhere near him.

 For a moment he was mesmerized, that voice making him forget just for a second of his pain. Then, reason snapped into place.

 Suddenly, Leonardo was fully aware of his surrounding from the spot where he still lay completely still. The ground beneath him was soft and lumpy, and formed around his body; a cushion of some sort. A greasy smell filled his nose like some cheap food, mixed with something sweet and delicious. And that soft voice was clear and crisp as it spoke quietly from right beside Leonardo. 

 "…Sorry." The voice spoke with such a sincerity that Leonardo couldn't help but feel a sort of longing to comfort this person. But these feelings - the pain and sympathy and guilt - all it pointed to one simple yet terrifying fact; this was real.

 At the moment Leonardo felt something warm press against his forehead, he couldn't pretend any longer. His adrenaline flowed and his hands snapped up to grab what touched him. At the same time he rolled to the side and landed on his feet, facing the possible danger.

 He was surprised to find himself standing in a small, cheerful room. Behind him was an old lumpy brown couch to which he had been laying on. In the middle of the room was a worn wooden table and to the left of it was a small kitchen set that crowded the area. All of it was illuminated by a large window that poured in blinding sunlight from outside. And there in front of him stood a small women, staring at him with a frightened face as she glanced between his face and his hand that was gripping her own.

 Leonardo watched the girl curiously, as her face quickly went from scared to confused. She had opened her mouth to say something when Leonardo suddenly released his grip on her wrist. He swiftly stepped back as far as possible and instinctively brought his hands to the back of his shell - to which he found nothing. He felt his eyes widen as he quickly groped around himself to find that he had absolutely nothing. No weapons, no concealing clothes, not even his mask, and he loathed the feeling of being completely vulnerable. 

 "W - wait," the girl sputtered out, holding her hands up reassuringly. "Your stuff, I have it. The clothes are on the table there, and your swords, um, are somewhere. I-I don't actually know, but I can find them!"

 Leonardo unwillingly found himself relaxing. The girl sounded on the edge of hysterics, and however much he knew he couldn't trust her, she was just too tiny and nervous. It almost reminded him of his brother Donatello. _Donnie..._

 Even if this stranger wasn't a threat, Leonardo knew he had to get out of there. He began to back toward the nearest doorway - luckily one that led straight outside - but he found the sudden adrenaline running out. A fiery burn spread through his body after a step, and he felt his legs buckle out from under him. He crashed to the floor as the girl hastily made her way toward him. He tried to tell the girl to stay away, and he was confused when a strange gurgled noise emitted from his raw throat. It burned and itched as he coughed from his place on the floor.

 The girl paused as she watched leonardo's coughing fit, then she stumbled away and returned with a water glass in her hand. She slowly crouched down to his level and offered the glass. Leonardo made the same strangled sound as he leaned away from her with revolt. However, he had never wanted water so much in his life. It took all his strength to push the possible poisoned liquid away.

 The girl paused as she studied him. She pushed the glass toward him again. 

 "Please," she urged, "you need it."

  Leonardo glared at the girl. He knew humans weren't good to trust; there weren't many he did. But this girl, with her slight southern accent and determined eyes, seemed as if she really wanted to help him. Leonardo scoffed inwardly. The idea that a random human wanted to help him seemed absurd. He had no reason to trust her, but with a hesitant move, he snatched the water from her hands and drank it quickly. The liquid felt cold and smooth as it ran down his raw throat. Instantly he felt relieved.

  Leonardo set the glass down on the old wooden floors and propped himself on his elbows. He took his time to catch his breath. He glanced up with an uncertain look to see the same girl sitting across from him. Her legs were crossed, and she was leaning forward with a curiosity. He took this time to study her.

 She was small, but she appeared to be at least in her late teens. She wore old worn down clothes; Jean shorts and a plaid button-up. Her messy light brown hair was tucked under a country hat, with strands falling along her sharp face. And her eyes, a light brown matching her hair that shined with curiosity.

 "Where am I?" Leonardo asked with his horse voice. He was surprised to see a grin spread across the girls face.

 "Oh! Um, Connecticut." The girl began, "In one of those small towns no one bothers to remember, you know. Well, I mean, it's East Windsor, so I guess it really isnt too far off the map. And after we accidently hit you, um, we brought you to our house so, you know. You wouldn't die." She smiled brightly, like a kid on Christmas morning, then added quickly, "I'm Pepper by the way."

  Leonardo stared at her for a while. With narrowed eyes, he wondered if he could really trust her. At the moment, it seemed he needed to. he sighed.

 "You said 'we'." He cringed "Who else knows of me?" He watched as her smile lessened. She had expected his name. 

 "Oh, um…" She began dejectedly, "Only me and my brother Andrew. He was the one driving the truck. We won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."

 Leonardo nodded, then cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem very afraid." He mentioned.

 "No, not really," Pepper suddenly grinned while shaking her head, "I think you're really cool, actually. I mean, a human turtle? And that can talk! And, you know, I've had some time to get used to you, but you can really talk! That's crazy!"

The turtle turned away with flustered expression. This girl was ridiculous! He was a mutant, and she was a human. They were so far from each there couldn't be a comparison. She just met him, and yet she looked at him with such an intense admiration. Sure, there was April and Casey who respected him, but that was different. Then he thought back.

 "Time?" Leonardo realized, "How long…?"

 "Um, three days, I think?" Pepper wondered, "When you got hit, you were hurt pretty bad. Not to mentioned that you seemed to be in a pretty bad shape even before the crash. Sorry about that by the way…" She mumbled off before meeting leonardo's eyes. Then her gaze dropped down to his right arm and she frowned. She leaned forward to touch it, then hesitated as she looked back to his face. "May I?"

 Leonardo held his cold stare. What was it, she wanted to feel his skin? But with peppers face so close he could see that that curiosity was gone, replaced with a worried expression. Slowly, he nodded, and she squeezed his cold forearm. Leonardo had to hold his tongue against the pain. He cringed as a sharp and Intense pain pierced his arm where peppers small hand touched. Quickly, she let go, then did the same to his other arm. It didn't hurt nearly as much as his other arm, so Leonardo began to wonder.

  "It might be fractured or something." Pepper said unsure of herself, "I'm not really sure, but theres definitely is something wrong. I think thats the arm you fell on." She shrugged nervously and added, " I can make a makeshift cast?"

 "Fractured?" Leonardo scowled. That was his leading arm for his katana. If he couldn't defend himself, let alone walk, how was he supposed to get away from this strange girl? Unless…

  "Could you?" Leonardo mustered as politely as he could. "Make a cast. And perhaps help me heal. I mean, you were the one who hit me." Leonardo added at the end with slight guilt. He watched amazed as pepper nodded swiftly, then left the room with a skip in her step. 

  Leonardo, with a little difficulty, managed to put him self in a sitting position with his legs crossed. He leaned on the wall behind him and heaved a sigh. 

  What had he gotten himself into. Thoughts of his brothers, his Sensei, his friends washed over him. He thought how far away they were; wondered what they were doing. Did they actually miss him? For so long he had been their leader in blue, now a runaway coward. Maybe they were mad, or confused, or even happy. Then the distorted image of Splinter came. Lying on the old cot, coughing and heaving, the look of disapointment on his old face for his failed son…

  Leonardo shook his head. He made the decision, he wasn't backing out on it. Just then, pepper stumbled into the room carrying a surplus of supplies. She dumped them on the warped wooden floors in front of the turtle, and set off to work. Leonardo watched patiently as she first gently wrapped his arm in gauze, then measured an old piece of plywood to it that looked as if she ripped it from the floor boards. She tied the wood to his arm, and Leonardo cringed. He then watched with a slightly impressed expression as she tied a blanket around his back, setting the splinted arm securely Inside.

 "Ta - da!" Pepper chimed childishly. Leonardo resisted the urge to laugh; she sounded just like Michelangelo. _Mikey…_

 "Are… you okay?" Pepper questioned worriedly. Leonardo snapped his eyes back into focus on the girl sitting in front of him, immediatly wiping his face of emotion. He turned away from her, and a trembling pot across the room suddenly caught his attention as it spilled water onto the hot stove top, creating a fume steam and a sizzling crackle. 

 The girl stood up and stalked to the kitchen set and turned down the stove, mumbling to herself. She turned to face Leonardo as she leaned on the counter across from the turtle.

 "You wouldn't mind joining me for dinner, would you?" Pepper asked indifferently. She drummed her fingers along the counter which filled the silent room.

  Leonardo silently had an Internal conflict. Only 2 nights - 3 at the most - then he would leave. This family didn't need to be troubled by him any longer than that. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 "I would…appreciate that." Leonardo croaked in his still raspy tone. Pepper nodded akwardly before making her way toward him and offering a hand. He held back the dirty look he wanted to give her, and instead turned his head while he began to stand up. The moment he put pressure on his first leg, he could feel it begin to fall out from under him, while pepper quickly grabbed his good arm and held him up.

 "What's with that attitude?" Pepper huffed as she dragged leonardo onto his unsteady feet, surprising him with her unexpected strength. He quietly huffed back at her while he let her help him to the dark stained table. 

 "I'll need to get you some sort of crutch. " Pepper mentioned to herself as she plated 2 meals of pasta and beans. She walked over to Leonardo and placed the dish in front of him before seating herself across from him. She took a few quick bites, but her attention was locked on the turtle in front of her. Leonardo gave an uneasy look at her intense gaze, then took a bite of his own food. It was mediocre. 

 "…it's good." He stated when pepper still held a worried expression. She suddenly slumped back in her chair. 

  "It's bad, I know!" She fumed to herself, "You'd think after years of cooking I'd get better than some overdone pasta." She grumbled while she shoved the food in her mouth.

 Leonardo watched pepper with a curious expression yet again. This girl was odd. She seemed more worried about her cooking than the giant mutant in front of her. Did she not care he was a freak? She bandaged him, lectured him, and smiled at him. Why would she act so kind toward him? Leonardo dipped his head.

 "Leonardo…" he said quietly as he looked up to pepper. "My name is Leonardo Hamato."

 Pepper paused as she stared at him with her mouth half full of food. Her face changed drastically. She gulped down her food and she smiled ear to ear, her face so bright compared to only a few seconds ago.

 "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Leonardo Hamato." Pepper beamed. She sounded so happy, and Leonardo slowly felt a smile creep onto his lips.

 There was the sound of a creaky door being opened, then a low gasp. Leonardo quickly turned in his seat to see a lanky boy standing stunned, halfway through the doorway. He quickly opened an old chest beside the doorway and pulled out a rifle, fumbling with it in his hands before pointing it directly at leonardo.

 "Get the hell away from that thing, Pepper!" Andrew shouted with disgust as he neared closer. Leonardo felt his adrenaline flow once again and took the chance to stand up. He stood at least a foot taller than the boy, who immediately took a step back when he realized the difference. Leonardo held a cold, hard stare at the boy, glancing from his fearful and angry eyes to the barrel of his rifle.

"I'll be leaving now," Leonardo muttered bitterly, "So you won't need to worry about shooting me." He watch as the confusion and hope spread through the boys face before he dropped his guard slightly, and Leonardo took that as queue to leave. He grabbed his clothes from their place on the table, catching a glimpse of Peppers shocked and hurt expression, before he stomped toward the open doorway, cautious around the boy with the gun. 

 "Wait, you can't go!" Pepper rushed out desperately, stumbling toward the mutant.

 "You're right," Leonardo said coldly, "I need my katana." He glared at the two humans, their expressions drastically different. The boy glared back and puffed his chest, obviously trying to mask the fear he felt.

 "If I give you your swords," the boys voice cracked, "Will you really leave?"

 "No!" Pepper yelled in protest, tears beginning to brim her eyes. Leonardo gave her a pitying look, but quickly returned to his sour glare. He stared into the boys eyes - the same color as peppers, he noticed - and slowly nodded. If he could gain his trust for just a second, Leonardo would be able to leave, and not worry about hiding his trembling body. 

 Leonardo suddenly realized how absurd his thoughts from earlier on were. _Stay for 2 days at the least._ He scoffed inwardly yet again. How stupid could he be to lend his trust to a human? To think they would actually offer their home and food for his benifit? That could never happen, not to a monster like him.

 " _Stop!"_ Peppers cracking voice suddenly pierced the tense air. The boy stopped in his way to get the swords from their hiding place, and Leonardo took the chance to discreetly lean on the door frame to support his failing legs.

 "Can't you see, Andrew?" Pepper asked the boy with a trembling voice. "He's hurt. _leonardo_ is hurt. He can hardly even stand. He's stubborn - like you actually - so he doesn't want to show it, but he'll die if he goes out again doing whatever it was he was doing before! He'll die! Why do you both have to be so blind and stupid?!" She shouted with so much anger, but it seemed wrong coming out of her kind face.

 Then the boy andrew swelled with rage.

 "It's a freak! It should be a good thing if it dies!"

 " _Leonardo_ is a living being. there's more to him than his appearance."

 "Yeah, like how _he's_ carrying around a pair of swords? He's dangerous. Mom and dad would have told you the same thing."

 Leonardo uneasily watched from the doorframe as pepper suddenly filled with hatred. Her fists clenched and her could hear her grit her teeth.

 "Mom and dad," Pepper muttered carefully as if her words were sacred, "Would have wanted us to help. It wouldn't matter who it was, or what they'd done, they would help at every cost."

 They air was unbelievably tense. Pepper stood trembling with her eyes covered by her hair, and andrew stood with a flustered face full of anger and guilt. Leonardo, on the other hand, still stood off to the side with his breathing becoming quicker and staggered.

 "Pepper," Leonardo began, "With all due respect, I can't-"

 "You," Pepper looked up to him with daggers in her eyes, but they quickly softened and glistened with tears, "You will stay. Y-you can't leave, not now. You'll die if you do, a-and then," she paused, "It will be my fault…"

 Leonardo slumped his shoulders. This was… strange. She was right, he would probably die if he went back on the road to continue his runaway journey, so what difference would It make If he stayed? He looked at peppers teary, pleading eyes, then to Andrews doubtful, worried ones.

 "I can stay," Leonardo began slowly, "But I must leave as soon as I am well enough." He gave an unsure look toward andrew; he seemed to be the one who would need to approve.

 Andrew looked everything but calm. He looked between Leonardo and pepper, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 "If I can keep the swords hidden for now - 'Cause I don't trust you at all - then I guess…" he paused, then sighed In defeat. "I guess it's alright."

 Leonardo watched pepper give a shaky laugh before her face changed into her signature grin. It alone seemed to lighten the atmosphere, and she cheered in delight before she ran over and hugged Leonardo. His eyes widened, and the shock seemed to overpower the pain. He almost fell over, but the embrace was quick and pepper pulled away and straightened leonardo while she smiled up at him.

 "Well, Leonardo," she beamed, her face still tear stained, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
